Phantom Gear
by DPshadow
Summary: Air Gear and Danny Phantom crossover. Akito fells like he is not welcomed anymore so he packs up and leaves for Amity Park, Ikki and Ringo go looking for him but what happens when they reach Amity Park and find new begins and some strange ends. CH-5 UP
1. Chapter 1

Air Gear and Danny Phantom crossover

Declaimer: I do NOT own air gear or Danny Phantom, but for their creators...give them cookies XD  
WARNING: YAOI...OCs..character death

Pairings: IKKI x AKITO/AGITO...DANNY/OC

summary: Akito fells like he is not welcomed anymore so he packs up and leaves...for Amity Park, meeting some new friends along the way, but now it is up to Ikki and Ringo to bring him back...because they were forced to...by Mikan...what happens when they reach Amity Park and find new begins and some strange ends.

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
_flashback  
_normal  
(me talking)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito was in his gown that he and agito had bought together with their own money. It was a pink gown (girls gown) that reached up to his knees and under that he wore blue boxers with sharks on them, that was agito's ideal the gown was akito's ideal. He was in bed looking at the wall thinking.

'Ikki...' a tear rolled down his golden eye as he remembered what happened a few hours ago.

Flashback...

_Akito was out looking for Ringo and Ikki because it was time for dinner. _

'Where are they?' he asked himself, but never the less got an answer.

'How the fuck should I know?!' came the answer of none other than Agito.

"Agito." Akito laughed and knew Agito was smiling too for making him laugh but the laughing stop once Akito saw something that broke his heart into small pieces.

Right in front of him were Ikki and Ringo (he was on foot no ATs just walking) but it wasn't that they were standing there it was the fact that they were kissing.

They stopped when they felt someone was watching them. They turned their heads to see who was watching them, who they saw was a shock to them, it was none other than Akito.  


_Akito, they notice, was just staring at them with an unreadable look on his face  
_

_"It's time for dinner." Akito whispered and then walked off. When he got home he went straight to his room saying that he wasn't hungry.  
_

End Flashback

"Agito, I'm ready to go now." Akito said as he switched the eye patch over so the left eye was exposed.

Agito jumped out the window with what little stuff he and Akito had.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere on a bus there where two girls, one was complaining while the other one was hitting her head on the window.

"Lizzie, please stop, you're making a scene." the girl who was hitting her head on the window said.

"Why should I stop DJ, you know I hate our cousin with a passion." the girl who was complaining said.

The girl known as DJ sighed. She was dressed in black baggy cargo pants, her shoes black as well, and a black sweeter with the grim reaper on it, she had long black hair that reach up to mid-back and was in a low ponytail and had some hair that was not in the ponytail instead it was in her face, but it was white, her eyes were blood red (...but not pink...), she was pale and was a teen who looked to be 15.

The girl known as Lizzie just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She was dressed in a bluish/greenish T-shirt, she had dark blue baggy jeans, white sneakers with a gray trim, and a silver necklace with a blue stone. Her hair was black too but it was a little past her shoulders with bright blue streaks in it, her eyes were also blood red (...again not pink...), she was also pale and was a teen who looked to be 14.

They were both sisters who were going up to Amity Park for the summer and will be staying with their jerk of a cousin...who they both hated, Lizzie more than DJ. DJ could care less, while Lizzie is ready to kill. If DJ had the choice she would have stayed home but she didn't want her little sister to get in trouble for trying to murder their cousin Sam...Again. So yeah there they were off to Amity Park.

The bus stopped to drop off some people and pick up some. There were 18 people on the bus, including Lizzie and DJ, 11 people got off and one came on, so that only 8 people were on the bus now. (Sorry for the math...my head hurts...)

DJ and Lizzie looked at the boy who came on the bus. He was dressed in an orange straight jacket that had sleeves that were a tad bit to long and white pants with hooks hanging off of them. He had an eye patch that covered the left eye, the eye that wasn't covered was the color of gold and his hair was as blue as the sea and it reached his shoulders. He only had one bag with him, he sat down behind them and looked out the window longing. (He sat in the back of the bus which happened to be behind them.).

'Ikki..." the boy whispered, DJ's eyes lit up.

"Hehe, a project..." she said as an evil look crossed her eyes.

"Oh on, here we go again." said Lizzie as she rolled her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akito? Damn, where is that kid?" Ikki asked himself as he looked around for Akito but no luck in finding him.

"Haven't found him yet?" asked Ringo who sound like she didn't care.

"Ringo, I know you don't care, but we have to find him, if we don't who knows what kind of trouble he'll get himself into." Ikki said as he continues to look around the house with Ringo following him.

"Why do you even care about that little brat, all he does is ruin your life." Ringo said as she put her hands on her hips.

Ikki stopped walking and turned around to look at Ringo shocked.

"Ringo, how can you say some thing like that? Akito never ruined my life, in truth he made it more exciting." Ikki explained to Ringo who look like she was going to blow...which is what she did.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE MADE IT MORE EXCIDING, HE KISSED YOU! HE, A BOY! HE'S NOTHING BUT A SLUT!" Ringo yelled which woke up Ume and Mikan who stood there watching in shock as a hand connected with the side of Ringo's face.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL AKITO A SLUT AGAIN!" Ikki yelled after he slapped Ringo.

Ringo glared at him and then smirked.

"FINE THEN, HOW DOES WHORE WORK?!" she yelled in his face. Ikki turned red out of anger and pounce on her wrapping his hands around her neck, suffocating her.

That's when Mikan finally decided to jump in pulling Ikki off of Ringo. Mikan was going to hit Ikki for pouncing on Ringo, but stopped when she saw him crying.

"Ikki?" Mikan questioned. Ikki pulled away from her and ran into his room slamming the door behind him.

Ume was helping Ringo up as Mikan walked over to Ringo. "What was all that about?" Mikan asked Ringo.

"Well, I, he...um, Akito, he kind of disappeared and we can't find him." Ringo explained.

"So you two were fighting because Akito is gone? Actually don't answer that, but when did Akito disappear?" Mikan asked as Ringo shrugged.

"Some time last night I guess because he wasn't in Ikki's bed this morning which was odd but I'm glad because Ikki isn't gay like Akito is and he-" Ringo was again slapped a crossed the face but this time it was Mikan who slapped her.

"You know what, I'm getting sick and tired of you! Why can't you just suck it up and stop being jealous, so what if Akito loves Ikki at least he can be honest and show it...you know what, I'm going to make you and Ikki go out and find Akito and I don't care how long it takes just find him and bring him home, got it!?" Mikan barked at Ringo who shank in fear.

All the sudden Ikki came out of his room two bags in tow.

"Well Ringo lets go we don't have all day you know we have to find Akito!" Ikki said as every one looked at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You should really leave the kid alone, you don't even know him for crying out loud." Lizzie said to her sister.

"Well I know that but he looks sad...and heartbroken." DJ said as she got up and sat next to the blue haired kid, said blue haired kid switch his eye patch over so the left eye was exposed.

"What the fuck do you want!?" The boy demanded, but DJ was not scared by his words.

"I want to help you." DJ said, the blue haired kid sighed and switch the eye patch back over the left eye while mumbling "Akito, you deal with this..." The blue haired kid said.

"That was odd!" DJ said as she looked at the sad blue haired kid who was looking at his hands.

"Sorry that was just Agito…I'm Akito by the way. What's your name?" The blue hair kid now known as Akito said as DJ thought.

'So Akito is the right eye and the left eye is Agito.' "Ok got it!" DJ said aloud and got some weird looks from everyone and a slap to the head from her sister.

"Hehe, sorry." DJ said as every one went back to what they were doing. DJ looked back at Akito who looked as sad as he did before.

"I'm DJ and that's my little sister Lizzie, we're going to Amity Park to visit our cousin Sam. Where are you going?" DJ said as she pointed to her sister Lizzie who had an evil look on her face.

"Oh, us? We don't know, but I guess any where will be fine." Akito said he smiled at DJ who looked happy all of a sudden.

"I just got a great ideal, why don't you and Agito come with us to Amity Park?!" DJ said while Akito looked shocked then smiled.

"We would love to, right Agito...Good." Akito said DJ smiled.

"Hey sis we have some new friends who are coming along the ride with us and their names are Akito and Agito." DJ said as her sister rolled her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had finally made it to Amity Park and were in front of Sam's house bags in tow. Lizzie had made it up the stairs first when a boy came flying out the closed door and crashing right into her, lips connected to hers in a kiss. Akito looked shocked while DJ was on the ground laughing her ass off. The boy jumped off of her blushing as he held out a hand to help Lizzie up.

"Sorry…" he said as Lizzie grabbed his hand and let him pull her up as she got a good look at him. He had black messy hair, light blue eyes, and was ghostly pale, and he had on a white t shirt with a red oval in the middle and red lining on the sleeves and neck line, blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes.

DJ then stopped laughing and got up off the ground as she too looks at the boy who was looking at Akito then he spoke.

"Is that a boy or a girl?" the boy asked.

"Well why don't you put your hand down their pants and find out." DJ said and both the boy and Akito blushed madly.

"DJ?!" both Lizzie and Akito yelled as DJ shrugged.

"He asked not me I was just answering. Now how did you fly through that closed door?" DJ asked the now nervous boy.

"Um, I didn't…my friend she pushed me out and shut the door." He said and they all looked ok with the answer.

"Well then let stop talking and introduce each other, I'm DJ Blood." DJ said

"I'm Lizzie Blood." Lizzie said

"I'm Daniel Fenton but please call me Danny." The boy said that is now known as Danny.

"And I'm Akito and this is Agito." Akito said as he switches his eye patch over so the left eye was exposed now a boy with what seemed to be a sharks eye staring at them.

"Wow what happened to the innocent looking boy?" Danny said and got attacked by said boy with the shark eye.

"AHHHHHHHHH GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFF!" Danny yelled as Agito was bit him on the leg and won't let go.

Lizzie and DJ jumped in and grabbed Agito, well DJ grabbed Agito Lizzie grabbed Danny.

Once they got them apart DJ switched the eye patch back over so Akito eye was exposed.

"Sorry, I guess he's hungry." Akito said as his stomach growled and every one laughed and they all agreed, just then the door to the house that Danny had just flown out from slammed open. A girl who had purple eyes stood in the doorway.

"Cousin Samantha we meet again." Lizzie said as she got nose to nose with Sam both glared at each other.

"Yes, we meet again Elizabeth." Sam said as her glare intensified as well as Lizzie's glare.

"Oh no, here we go again every body take cover." DJ said as Danny looked at her confused.

"Wait you three are cousins?" Danny asked

"Yeah, what of it?" all three said at the same time.

"Nothing!" Danny said as he hid behind Akito who switched his eye patch over to the other eye letting Agito out who started to lick his lips as if he was going to eat Danny. Danny slowly backed away.

"Um, can we go inside so we can feed this animal so that way he won't eat me?!" Danny said as he ran inside the house with Agito following him.

"That's the best ideal I've heard all day." DJ said as she dragged Lizzie and Sam into the house. Just right out-side from that same house a person in the shadows stood smirking then they were gone.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for chapter one I hope it didn't suck to much please review i want to now if you guys liked it because if not i might just not contiune it because i was nervous about putting it up in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Air Gear and Danny Phantom crossover

Declaimer: I do NOT own air gear or Danny Phantom, but for their creators...give them cookies XD  
WARNING: YAOI...OCs..character death

Pairings: IKKI x AKITO/AGITO...DANNY/OC

summary: Akito fells like he is not welcomed anymore so he packs up and leaves...for Amity Park, meeting some new friends along the way, but now it is up to Ikki and Ringo to bring him back...because they were forced to...by Mikan...what happens when they reach Amity Park and find new begins and some strange ends.

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
_flashback  
_normal  
(me talking)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito ate his salad happily as he watched every one at the table. Sam and Lizzie were both having a little contest of who could eat the most vegetables and so far it was a tie. Danny and DJ were talking about the news. He was wondering what party he join the scary vegetable eating contest or the safe conversation about the news. He looked over at Lizzie and Sam and a scared look crossed his face.

'Um, I think I'll just join Danny and DJ.' Akito thought as he looked over at Danny and DJ to see that they had finished their meals and were standing.

"Hey Sam, if you're done let's get going." Danny said.

"You guys too." DJ said to Lizzie and Akito. Lizzie, Akito, and Sam all looked confused.

"What for?" They asked at the same time. DJ and Danny rolled their eyes.

"Sam did you forget that we were suppose to go to my place?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry." Sam said as she got up followed by Akito and Lizzie.

They were walking to Danny's house now and werehaving small conversations between each other.

"So where's Tucker, again?" Sam asked Danny.

"He went to a tech camp…again." He answered laughing a little.

"Oh." Sam said as Lizzie, Akito, and DJ looked at them.

"Who's Tucker?" they asked as Danny pulled out his wallet.

In the picture was an African American who wore a red beret, glasses, and had a PDA in his hand. He wore a yellow long sleeve shirt, greenish cargo pants, and brown boots.

"OH!" DJ, Lizzie, and Akito all said at the same.

"HI TUCKER!" DJ said as she smiled stupidly. Lizzie, Akito, Danny, and Sam all sweat dropped. Then with a quick movement of his hand, Akito switched over to Agito.

"You know that's a fucking picture, right?" Agito asked as Danny jumped because he was standing next to him and flew right into Lizzie's arms.

"Ah, the monster is out, save me!" Danny yelled shoving his face into Lizzie's chest.

"Bastard!" Lizzie yelled as she dropped Danny on the ground, blushing.

"Fuck!" Agito said he then turned around and started to walk up the steps of a house.

"Where are you going, Agito?" Sam asked, Agito sighed and without turning around he started to talk.

"You said your last names Fenton, right?" Agito asked Danny who nodded his head and said a small 'yes'. Agito pointed up making every one else look up.

"…oh…" every one said at the same time. Danny then got up and walked into the house Agito right behind him as every one else followed.

All of a sudden a beam came out of no where's, going straight for Danny who ducked and in doing so the beam hit Agito who turned to avoid it but got hitin the side.

"Fuck!" Agito yelled as he fell to the ground holding his side. Every one else looked down at Agito, shocked.

"Fucking shit, that hurt!" Agito said as he tried to get up while holding his side.

"You ok, Agito, you're not bleeding are you?" DJ asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Agito said as he removed his hand from his side looked at itand paled.

DJ looked at his hand and then at his side.

"You're bleeding…Danny, you die for this." DJ said she as she began to walk to Danny who was backing up every time she took a step forward.

Then all of a sudden Lizzie stood in front of Danny.

"Hey don't hurt my Danny. He didn't mean for Agito to get hit by that beam!" Lizzie said as she grabbed Danny and held him protectively.

The Sam decided it was time for her to jump in the fight.

"Your Danny, he isn't your Danny, he's my Danny." Sam said to Lizzie as she grabbed Danny's arm making Lizzie grab his other arm and they started to pull him side from side as DJ grabbed his shirt ready to punch him.

Until another beam came out of the kitchen and hit Agito…again, making him pass out because it hit him in the head.

The girls let go of Danny looking at Agito in worry.

"Where is that beam coming from and why is it only hitting Agito?" DJ asked no one in particular. A blue mist drifted out of Danny's mouth.

"Because they're my target, I was sent to kill them so I'm going to kill them." A man said as he stepped out of the shadows. Every one gaped at the chubby man standing in front of them as a stupid evil grin crossed over his face.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikki and Ringo had just got off a bus.

"Where are we, Ringo?" Ikki asked as he looked around at the small town.

"Well, that billboard over there says we're in Amity Park." Ringo said as she pointed at said billboard.

"Now, where should we start?" Ikki asked as there was an angry scream in a near by house.

"YOU BASTARD!" some one who seemed very ticked off, yelled. Then a blue chubby guy came floating out of said house, a scared look on his face. A girl who was wearing black came out of the house as well.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I was just hired to kill the boy, please don't hurt me!" the blue dude yelled. Four other people came out, two boys and two girls but one of the boys were being held up by the two girls. The other boy had what looked to be a soup container in his hand. He took the cap off and pointed it at the blue guy.

"Say goodbye, Box Ghost!" The boy shouted as the blue guy was sucked up into the soup container look alike.

"Danny that was so cool! What did you do?" the girl with the necklace asked.

"Let's worry about that later, we got to get Agito to a hospital and fast." The boy said as he grabbed the other boy from the girls and lifted him up in his arm bridal style so he wouldn't hurt the boy any more then he already was.

"Damn, I wish he would hold me like that." The girl with the necklace said as the girl in the skirt glared at her. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the girl dressed in black.

"Come on enough fighting, we got to get to a hospital before Agito and Akito die." The girl in black said. The other girls sighed in defeat as they all started to hurry to a hospital.

(That was what both Ikki and Ringo had just witness so it is in their prospective if you didn't understand what just happened.)

Ikki and Ringo stood there shocked for a moment and then they started to talk to each other.

"Was that…?" Ikki asked.

"Yup." Ringo answered.

"Was he…?" Ikki asked.

"Yup." Ringo answered.

"Should we…?" Ikki asked.

"Yup." Ringo answered.

They looked at each other for a second then they started to run after the group of teens who had their friend.

Unknown to the teens, in the shadows of a corner stood a man. He pulled out a cell phone and flipped it open and dialed a number.

"Boss, the mission was not completed, the boy was not killed but injured…" there was a pause then the man spoke.

"…You can count on me boss, I'll kill him for sure." He said and then hung up and disappeared into the shadows of the night.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want to thank every one for their reviews and I hope this chapter didn't suck too much and sorry if it's short but if I kept going I might have finished it in two chapters and I didn't want that to happened so yeah here it is, please review, oh and almost forgot…K. Furi, hope you update your story soon…lol…


	3. Chapter 3

Air Gear and Danny Phantom crossover

Air Gear and Danny Phantom crossover

Declaimer: I do NOT own air gear or Danny Phantom, but for their creators...give them cookies XD  
WARNING: YAOI...OCs…character death and language  
Pairings: IKKI x AKITO/AGITO...DANNY/OC

summary: Akito fells like he is not welcomed anymore so he packs up and leaves...for Amity Park, meeting some new friends along the way, but now it is up to Ikki and Ringo to bring him back...because they were forced to...by Mikan...what happens when they reach Amity Park and find new begins and some strange ends.

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
_flashback  
_normal  
(me talking)  
--

When they had arrived at the hospital, Agito was very pale and burning a fever. Nurses came rushing over to help them. They took Agito to the emergency room while Danny, Lizzie, DJ, and Sam all waited in the waiting room. The hospital doors opened again and two people rushed in looking around until they saw the four teens which were in the waiting room.

"Where's Akito?!" a boy with spiky hair asked rather rudely at the teens who were now standing.

"Why should I, tell you?!" DJ asked in the same tone of voice as the boy.

"BECAUSE I'M THE MOTHER FUCKING FANG KING!" the group of kids heard from down the hall. They then heard running and suddenly Agito appeared in front of them shirtless, panting, and holding his side. DJ took one look at him and passed out from a nose bleed.

"Whoa, you made her pass out!" Danny said as he looked down at DJ. Agito looked at her then shrugged as best as he could with a small snicker to follow then he looked up and saw Ikki and Ringo standing there, his mouth fell open.

"Why the hell are you two here?!" Agito asked, pointing at Ringo and Ikki who stared right back at him.

"Wait, you know these two?!" Lizzie, Danny, and Sam all asked at the same time looking a little surprised. DJ stood up wiping her nose off with a random tissue.

"Yeah, what they said!" DJ said as she pointed at Lizzie, Danny, and Sam who glared at her.

Agito was getting ready to say something when all of a sudden the hospital security dudes (sorry couldn't resist…) came out of now where's.

"THERE HE IS, GET HIM!" one shouted and all of them charged.

"RUN!" Ringo shouted. Danny grabbed Agito placing him in his arms, again.

"Fuck, put me down!" Agito said as he started to struggle but stopped when a sharp pain ripped through his side.

"No Agito, we have to get you out of here which I don't understand why because you are hurt." Danny said as they managed to get away from the evil hospital and their evil little security guards.

"The only reason why we're taking him away from the hospital is because…well because…you know what just shut-up and keep running!" DJ said and Danny did what she said and on kept running.  
--

They arrived at Danny's house and rushed inside. They all followed Danny up stairs to his room. Danny placed Agito on his bed and felt his forehead.

"He's still burning up, Sam go get me a wet cloth and the aid kit." Danny said to Sam who was ready to go get the wet cloth and aid kit when DJ said something.

"And get me a glass of milk, please." DJ asked, everyone else looked at her funny even Agito sat up a little to look at her.

"…What, I like milk." DJ said as she ducked to avoid the hand that was aimed for her face.

A half hour later, Agito was all bandaged up and fast asleep, every one else sat in awkward silence.

"So, you know Agito and Akito, how?" DJ asked breaking the silence before her and every one else exploded.

"Yeah, WE'RE their friends." Ringo said as she made sure the 'we're' stood out. DJ put on a fake smile as an angry vain appeared on her forehead.

"Oh, really I haven't notice." DJ said and this time it was Ringo who put on the fake smile and an angry vain appeared on her forehead.

Lizzie, Danny, and Sam just sat back and watched as the two girls pretended to have a peaceful conversation while eating popcorn. Danny looked around for a minute then stood up.

"I'll be right back I got to run some errands for my parents." He as he left the house, every one else watched his retreating back then went back to what they were doing.  
--

At the hospital a nurse was talking over the phone with some one.

"WHAT, you let him get away, but he was right under our finger tips?!" a voice shouted over the phone.

"I'm sorry boss, but…" the nurse said nervously not wanting to be shouted at.

"No buts, if you can't do the job then I'll do it myself!" The obviously angry man on the other end of the phone shouted, the nurse flinched.

"Sir, Danny Phantom hasn't shown up yet so we can send more ghost after him." The nurse said but then all of a sudden Danny Phantom appeared right in front of her.

"I thought some thing was fishy! What do you want with Akito and Agito?!" Danny Phantom asked the nurse. Said nurse looked at him then smiled evilly.

"Sir, Danny Phantom is here or should I say Danny Fenton is here." The nurse said as she hung up the phone and her appearance started to change.  
--

"What's taking Danny so long?" Lizzie asked as everyone sat around the bed watching Ikki play with Agito's hair.

"Stop messing with my hair or I'll bit your hand off!" Agito said and every one jumped away from the bed falling out of their seats as Agito rolled over and went back to sleep. Lizzie looked at the clock then stood up.

"Ok, I don't care if Danny said he's running errands, I'm going to go look for him, he's been gone to long!" Lizzie said as she walked to the door but stopped when she heard some one stand up.

"You know, Lizzie's right Danny has been gone for more than an hour, I think we should go out looking for him." DJ said as she walked up to the bed room door with her sister. Agito sat up yawning and rubbed his eye. He blinks a few times then stood up and smiled.

"I fell a lot better thank to him so I'll go with you guys." Agito said and followed Lizzie and DJ out the door. After a few seconds Ikki, Ringo, and Sam followed.

"Wait, do you even know where he is?" Ringo asked as Lizzie smiled evilly.

"Yes, I do." Lizzie said as DJ, Agito, Ikki, Ringo, and Sam all stopped and looked at her.

"How?" They all asked at the same time.

"I SLAPPED A TRACKER ON HIS ASS!" Lizzie shouted and started to run in the direction of the hospital that they had taken Agito to earlier.

"YOU WHAT?!" Sam shouted after her cousin as she took off after her. Agito ran after them closely followed by Ikki and Ringo.  
--

"You won't get away with this, Spectra!" Danny said as he watched the black ghost move around the room, coming to a stop at the window.

"Don't worry Danny boy, we already got what we wanted, all we have to do is give the boss what he wants." Spectra explained but stopped when she saw a group a kids running up to the hospital, she picked up the phone and dialed a number, who ever was on the other line picked up quickly.

"They're here." She said to the other person on the line.

Danny heard a faint 'good' and then watched as Spectra hung up the phone. Spectra watched as the group of kids ran into the hospital and once they were out of sight she turned to the tied up Danny and smiled.

"Well, I'm off to give your little friends a welcome party." She said with an evil glint in her red eyes, then she disappears but not before watching Danny's eyes widen out of realization.  
--

"Come on guys, it's this way!" Lizzie shouted as she kept running in hospital. Everyone else followed closely behind her, but they all had thoughts on their mind.

'I want to see Ikki…SHUT UP AKITO!' obviously Agito was talking to Akito.

'I got to finish my home work, crap.' Ok DJ needs pills, lots and lots of pills.

'How DARE she put a tracker on Danny's butt!" Sam's mad at Lizzie.

'ATs, need my ATs, almost been 24 hours with out them, where are they…oh, yeah I left them at home and Agito's ass looks great from this angle…I didn't just think that?!' Ikki thought as he blushed but wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into Agito, who had stopped and turned to face him so he could say some thing, but of course when Ikki ran into him he fell over and Ikki was lying right on top of him.

"Now this is embarrassing." Agito said as he blush a little. Ikki looked down at him speechless.

"Come on guys, stop making out and lets go!" DJ shouted trying not to laugh. Ikki quickly got off of Agito and held out a hand. Agito smiled evilly, and switched his eye patch over letting Akito take over. Akito grabbed Ikki's hand and let him self be pulled up. Once up on his feet he looked at Ikki who was looking away in embarrassment. He then stood on the tips of his toes and kissed the corner of Ikki's mouth.

"Sorry…" he whispered before he switched the eye patch back over to Agito.

The three girls were about to tell them to hurry it up when all of a sudden Agito gets blasted away from the group knocking him unconscious.

Spectra appeared in front of them.

"The welcome party is here!" She shouted and a lot more ghost flew out around her. The four teens stared shocked at the ghost.  
--

Ok done with chapter three, I want to thank those of you who have reviewed "THANK YOU!" and I hope this chapter came out ok and sorry if my writing style is a bit weird but I like writing like this so sorry if it is confusing. Please review and have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

Air Gear and Danny Phantom crossover

Air Gear and Danny Phantom crossover

Declaimer: I do NOT own air gear or Danny Phantom, but for their creators...give them cookies XD  
WARNING: YAOI...OCs…character death and language  
Pairings: IKKI x AKITO/AGITO...DANNY/OC

summary: Akito fells like he is not welcomed anymore so he packs up and leaves...for Amity Park, meeting some new friends along the way, but now it is up to Ikki and Ringo to bring him back...because they were forced to...by Mikan...what happens when they reach Amity Park and find new begins and some strange ends.

when Akito and Agito talk to each other through their mental link: Akito underlined Agito bold

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
_flashback  
_normal  
(me talking)  
--

"Wow that's a lot of ghost!" Lizzie said as she pulled out an ecto-gun.

"Um, Lizzie, where did you get that gun?" DJ asked nervously.

"Oh this, I got it from Danny's room." Lizzie said as she started to shot the ghosts that were coming at them.

Sam had looked at Lizzie then she mumbled some thing under her breath as she took out a thermos. She pointed it at the ghosts that Lizzie had already shot and sucked them up into the thermos. Sam then took out another thermos and handed it to DJ. DJ got the hint and started to help Lizzie and Sam.

Ikki had rushed over to Agito who sat up rubbing his head. Ringo was right next to Ikki. Ikki offered his had to help Agito up. Agito accepted his hand and Ikki pulled him up but he used a bit to much strength and it ended up with Agito flushed against his body.

Agito blushed because not only that Ikki's body was press against his but Ikki's hands were now on his waist and their lips were touching. Ikki looked surprised for a minute but closed his eyes and started to deepen the Kiss. Agito was shock and he could tell that Akito was shocked too.

'**Why is Ikki kissing me?' **Agito thought. 'Because he loves us Agito!' Akito answered him through the mental link. Agito stood quiet for a second then, '**Yeah, I guess so.' **Agito thought back.

Agito was about to return the kiss when Ringo pulled Ikki away having seen enough and start to drag Ikki way from him.

DJ was watching the whole time and she glared at Ringo. 'Damn that girl for interfering, Ikki and Akito and Agito are meant to be together, how dare she pull them apart like that...hmm, maybe I could…' DJ thought as an evil smile fell upon her face.

Lizzie took a quick peek over at DJ 'Uh oh, she has that evil smile on her face.' When Lizzie was thinking about this that, she did not notice that her necklace been grabbed and disappeared in a matter of seconds.  
--

"Yes, I finally got the key to unlock-" Spectra started to say but was interrupted by a man's voice.

"What the hell are you doing, Spectra?" a man stepped out in front of spectra hands on his hips. Spectra looked at him for a minute then she sighed.

"I'm going to unlock that girl's powers so I can use them for I can take over the world!" Spectra laughed evilly but as she looked around, she notice that the man had disappeared. She shrugged and was about to go into the room that she had put Danny in when she felt a blast hit her from behind, the necklace fell from her hands.

"Don't you ever, ever touch my necklace, you hear me?!" Lizzie said as she picked up her necklace. Spectra turned around to look at Lizzie but her mouth fell open when she saw what Lizzie was wearing.

She had on the same jump suit as Danny Phantom, the only difference was instead of having a DP symbol in the middle, and she had a LP in the middle. Her hair was white and the blue strands of hair turned green just like her eyes.

"You see, Danny and I go back long before he got his powers. You know, when ever my sister and I came over I would always play with Danny but when he turned 14 his parents built the Ghost Portal and he went inside of it but what nobody knew was that I was there and ran in after him. Danny lost his memory about me that day but Sam still remembers. She never reminded Danny who I was because she knew that Danny loved me and this necklace proves it because Danny gave it to me when he asked me out. That was the same day he turned into Danny Phantom and I turned into Lizzie Phantom." Lizzie told Spectra and as she finished her last word 'Phantom', she let out the ghostly wail.

Spectra was thrown into the wall behind her hitting it hard. Lizzie took out her thermos and used it to suck up Spectra. She then looked around and saw some one looking at her.

"Danny, you're…you're ok!" Lizzie shouted as she flew to Danny, who was in his ghost form. She wrapped her arms around him in a nice big hug and kissed him on the lips.

Prior to this Danny had got out of the room that Spectra had locked him into. When he did get out he heard Lizzie's voice and he listen to what she said, memories started to come back to him. The memories were of him and a little girl, who he realized was Lizzie.

Danny went to where Lizzie was and the next thing he knew he was being hugged and kissed and he retuned the hug and kiss happily.

"If you two love birds are done I would like to go please." Danny and Lizzie, who had been floating in the air, were now on the ground, they changed back into their human forms as they stared DJ. Danny grabbed Lizzie's hand as they followed DJ outside where the others were.

"Wait, so DJ knows?" Danny asked Lizzie, "Yup." Lizzie answered.

They started to walk back to Danny's house. Sam was glaring at Lizzie. Danny held Lizzie's hand still and Lizzie was leaning on Danny a little. DJ was glaring at Ringo because Ringo was still dragging Ikki. Ikki of course wanted to walk with Akito and Agito who were walking a few steps behind the group looking a bit sad.

'Agito, do you think Ringo is trying to keep Ikki all to herself?' Akito asked Agito through their mental link. '**…**' Agito did not have an answer for Akito that would keep the boy happy. 'Or do you think Ikki hates us and just kissed us to play with our head? Akito asked as he let some of the sadness he was felling go through the mental link right to Agito.

Agito stopped and whipped away some tears. He knew they were coming from Akito. The group was getting a bit ahead of Agito and Akito.

"Akito please stop we have to catch up with them before we loss sight of them." Agito whispered as he whipped away a few more tears.

'Ok I'll try.' Akito though back to him as he sniffled.

Agito smiled at him and was about to catch up with the group when some one came up behind him and put a handkerchief over his mouth and nose. There was some thing on the handkerchief that made Agito drowsy and soon he was out like a light.  
--

sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I wanted to see if anyone would review but then my friend started to bug me about it so here's chapter 4 and I hope it didn't suck.


	5. Chapter 5

Air Gear and Danny Phantom crossover

Air Gear and Danny Phantom crossover

Declaimer: I do NOT own air gear or Danny Phantom, but for their creators...give them cookies XD  
WARNING: YAOI...OCs…character death and language  
Pairings: IKKI x AKITO/AGITO...DANNY/OC

summary: Akito fells like he is not welcomed anymore so he packs up and leaves...for Amity Park, meeting some new friends along the way, but now it is up to Ikki and Ringo to bring him back...because they were forced to...by Mikan...what happens when they reach Amity Park and find new begins and some strange ends.

(…hi people, this is for my friend Chris…I'M DJ, NOT LIZZIE GET IT RIGHT...ok I'm done, hope you enjoy the story and have a nice day! XD…)

When Akito and Agito talk to each other through their mental link: Akito underlined Agito bold

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
_flashback  
_normal  
(me talking)  
pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

DJ gave up on glaring at Ringo because glaring at her wasn't as fun as bashing her head in with a jackhammer. DJ decided to look around and see if she can spot Agito and Akito in the group but the only problem was Agito and Akito were no where to be seen, so she stopped which made every one else stop and look at her.

"Oh, hell no, this is not happening again!" DJ shouted as every one looked at her as if she was crazy (which she is). DJ slapped her face.

"Look around you, who do you see is missing?" DJ said as everyone looked around and realization appeared on his or her faces.

"Agito and Akito!" they all said at the same time.  
pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Agito felt like crap as he slowly opened his eyes. When he did open his eyes he saw, it was dark so he waited for his eyes to adjust before he made a move.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." A man's voice said. Agito looked around the room and stopped when he saw a figure standing in front of a window.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Agito asked as he struggled against the bold that held him down to a table. The man smirked and watched him, Agito as hard as he tried he still could not see who the man was.

'Agito, where are we? What's going on?' Akito asked a bit scared.

'**I don't know Akito, we have to wait and see.**' Agito said but all he really wanted to do was smash the man's face in. Agito watched the man walk away from the window and turn on the light. Agito closed his eyes because of the sudden brightness of the lights.

'Ok.' Akito said back as Agito slowly opened his eyes but they widened at what they saw. It was like a torture room with all the weapons on the wall. So many of the weapons looked like they had been used countless times with the dried blood that still clung to them.

Agito looked over to the man and was a bit surprised when he got a look at the man appearance. He was dressed in black from head to toe. Agito could not see his face because it was hided behind a mask but he did see the man's raven black hair and cold black eyes. The mask he wore was of a demon head and it was red in color. Agito also notice that there was no aura coming from the man and he wonder if the man was alive or not. There was one last thing that Agito notice and it was the bloodstained knife in the man's grasp.

The man smirked, as he walked, no, glided up to Agito smirking down at him.

"I am your executioner, Agito and Akito." The man said as he pressed the knife to Agito's neck, then he lifted it and position it over Agito's chest.

"Fuck!" was all Agito could say before the knife was plunged straight into his heart. (Sorry about this but please continue reading, you will like how it ends.)  
ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Danny, Lizzie, Ikki, DJ, Sam, and Ringo were all back in Danny's room pacing the floor just waiting for Akito and Agito to walk into the room saying they just got lost but the longer they waited the more worried they grew.

Ikki was the one who was the most worried in the group. 'What if they're hurt or kidnapped? What are we doing just standing here? We need to go find them and I need to save them, I…I love them both of them. Please god let them be ok, please…some things not right, their not ok, they're not fine, I got to find them before it's to late, hold on Agito and Akito I'm coming to save you.' Ikki thought as he ran from the room. He heard the others shout for him and follow him as he ran from Danny's house into the street where he fell clutching his chest as a sharp pain ran through his heart and he passed out.  
ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

The man pulled the knife from Akito and Agito's body. He then grabbed a glass bottle that was on the table next to him. He put the opening of the bottle on the wound. Two lights floated in, one was white and the other was black. The two lights took form, the white one turned into Akito with angel wings and the black one turned into Agito with demon wings. Both of them looked at the man with a scared look on their faces.

"Don't worry boys, your body will be safe with me." The man said as he put some pink powder over the wound. Agito and Akito watched in shock as the wound on their body disappeared.

"Who-who are you?" Agito asked as he looked at his body that was on the table, then he looked behind him at Akito who was now shaking and crying.

"It looks like I just broken an angel. Oh and to answer your question, I don't have a name, I am just a servant to my boss and I was sent to kill you." The servant said with a smirk on his face.

Agito glared at the man as he held Akito in his arms. He heard Akito mumbling to himself, "Please hurry Ikki, please hurry and save us."  
pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Ikki felt like he was floating, until he heard Akito's voice. "Please hurry Ikki, please hurry and save us." Ikki jumped up screaming Akito's name as if he was there but what happened was he ran straight into a wall.

"Ouch! What the fuck?! Who put this wall here?!" Ikki shouted as he stood up and looked around himself. He realized that everyone was looking at him. He blinked once, twice then he laughed nervously, "what happened?" he asked.

"Um, well you ran off to look for Akito and Agito but you fell down clutching your chest over you heart. We had to carry you all the way back here and let me tell you, you are very heavy." DJ said bluntly to Ikki, every one else snicker.

Ikki looked at every one then he looked down at the floor of Danny's room thinking. 'I heard Akito's voice, he was calling for help. 'I know what I have to do!' Ikki thought as he looked at everyone, 'We got to follow his voice!' then Ikki smirked.

"Guys, I, no, we have to go save Akito and Agito now!" Ikki said with determination in his voice. Everyone else smiled with determination as well and cheered as they left the room in search of their missing friends.  
ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Hmph! It seems your friends are finally looking for you." The servant said as he walked over to the glass bottle that held Akito and Agito in it. Agito tighter in his arms.

"Ikki is looking for us? He cares about us? Oh Ikki please hurry." Akito said as he shoved his face into Agito's chest as Agito patted his head.

The servant looked at them like he was bored then his eyes widen when he felt some one try and communicate with Akito. "Shit!" he cursed and he glared at Akito. He walked over to the bottle and shook Akito and Agito out of it. He grabbed Akito and pinned him against the wall (just incase you are confused, in the bottle Akito and Agito look like chibbys, but when they're not in it they're back to their normal size with the angel and demon wings.).

"How the hell are you communicating with him, how?!" the servant shouted in Akito's face. Agito started to attack the man, hitting him in the back. The man turned around letting go of Akito and grabbing Agito and throwing him into a wall. Agito hit the wall hard and slid down it unconscious.

The man turned back around to face Akito but got hit upside the head with a metal bar and he fell to the floor holding his head. He looked up to see Akito drop the metal bar and rushed over to Agito.

"Son of a bitch! You're going to pay for that!" The servant said as he stood up but froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take it from here, just go and lead those kids here I want to see the looks on their faces when I finish killing their friends. Now, be gone my servant!" the servant disappeared leaving Akito and an unconscious Agito with a red figure of a man.  
ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

'Why can't I get contact Akito or Agito, I heard Akito's voice in my head just a few minute ago.' Ikki thought to himself. "Ikki, do you even know where they are?" Lizzie asked Ikki as they walked passed Casper High.

Ikki jumped a little bit but answered with a sigh, "No, but at less I didn't slap a tracker on his ass, Lizzie." and in a smartass way as well.

"Hey, it's not my fault, I just didn't want to lose Danny." Lizzie said back sticking her tongue out at Ikki who did the same.

Danny stopped walking making Lizzie stop as well since his arm was holding her tightly around her waist. Everyone else stopped as well looking at Danny.

"...You slapped a tracker on my butt? Well, um I guess great minds think alike, I put a tracker on you as well." Danny said as he kissed Lizzie as DJ gagged in the background. Lizzie kissed him back but once the kiss ended Lizzie looked at Danny seriously.

"Where did you put the tracker Danny?" Lizzie asked as Danny blushed and pointed to her chest. Lizzie looked down and saw where on her chest he was pointing.

"On my boob…how did you manage to do that? Wait, don't tell me, you used you're…" Lizzie asked as Danny shook his head yes. "Prev…" Lizzie said as she slapped Danny on the ass (lol, hope you liked that one Jay). "Ok, I'm leaving." They heard DJ say as she walked away from the group.

Danny and Lizzie were just a blink away from making out when all of a sudden, DJ smacked right into some thing but the only problem was nothing was there.

"What the fuck, there's nothing there! Stupid nonexistence thing, DIE!" DJ yelled as she kick the nonexistence thing that turned out it was a real thing and it kicked her back. "OW! What the fuck!" DJ said as she hoped around on one foot while holding her shin. What ever DJ had kicked took form and turned into the servant.

"My boss sent to come get you." The servant said with a monotone voice. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

Danny turned to Lizzie and asked in a whisper that only she could hear, "Why didn't our ghost sense go off?" "Because this is not a ghost, this guy did die along time ago thou but his soul was trapped in his body by some one very powerful." Lizzie answered Danny.

"And why should we follow you?" DJ asked stilled pissed.

"Because if you don't follow me then you'll never see your friends alive again, but if you do follow me you might be able to save them before it is too late." The servant said and Ikki was the first one to perk up.

"Akito and Agito…TAKE ME TO THEM, NOW!" Ikki shouted and started to run away from the group. Every one was watching him run away from where they were.

"Wrong way." The servant said to Ikki. Ikki laughed nervously wile he rubbed the back of his head, "I knew that…," he said, as he looked at every one while he walked backed to the group.

"No you didn't!" replied every one bluntly, the servant just watched.

"Follow me." The servant said as a portal appeared in the front of them. The kids stared at it for a second then they followed the servant into it when they saw him walking into the bluish portal.  
ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

The red figured man looked at Akito and the still unconscious Agito. He then looked at their body that was on the table still. He walked over to the body then he looked back over to Akito and Agito. He saw Agito stir a little bit.

"Good, he's waking up. Now I can finish this before your little friends arrive." The man said as he, well to put it short he disappeared into Akito and Agito's body. Akito and Agito both stared in shock as their body sat up and the left eye open. An evil smirk formed on his lips.

"Who are you?" Akito asked the man who had just taken over their body. The man sneered at the question.

"I am Vain and my servant should be here any minute with your friends that way they can your death and me taking over the world." Vain laughed evilly when all of a sudden a rock came out of nowhere and hit him in the head.

"Ouch, who the hell just did that?" Vain shouted looking around the room his eyes spotting four girls and two boys and his servant who lay on the floor unconscious. Now he was pissed.

"IKKI!" Akito shouted from across the room where he was sitting with Agito who was now awake and staring at the scene in front of him.  
"Akito, Agito don't worry I'll get your body back even if it kills me." Ikki says as he walked over to Vain who just sat there glaring at him.

"Ok, now I'm worried." Agito said plainly, as Ikki reached his arm forward about to grab Vain when Vain grabbed his arm and tossed him against the wall that Akito and Agito were up against.

"IKKI!" everyone but Vain shouted, thou Vain was laughing as if it was some kind of joke. Both Akito and Agito crawled over to him.

"Ikki, wake up." Akito said as he shook Ikki's shoulder. Ikki's eyes twitched a little but they did not open.

"Fuck crow, open your damn eyes!" Agito said as he grabbed Ikki by the shoulders and shook him violently. That did it because Ikki's eyes flew open.

"Agito stop, you're going to make his head pop off!" Akito shouted as he grabbed Agito around the waist and started to pull, his angel wings flapping a little bit behind him.

While this was happening, Lizzie, Danny, DJ, Sam, and Ringo were looking at vain and Vain was looking at them. An evil grin formed on his lips as black shadows appeared behind him. Danny and Lizzie's ghost sense went off.

"Get 'em." was all Vain said before the black shadows went after them. DJ grabbed Lizzie by the arm and Lizzie grabbed Danny by the arm. Danny grabbed Sam by the arm and Sam grabbed Ringo by the arm. With that, they took off down the hall with the black shadows following them.

"DJ, why did you grab my arm?" Lizzie asked while thinking 'I was going to go ghost with Danny and kick some ghost butt…and maybe make out with Danny after.' A dreamy look pasted over her face at the thought of making out with Danny, but it suddenly disappeared as she ran right into DJ's back and Danny, Sam, and Ringo all ran into her.

"DJ, why the heck did you stop like that?" Lizzie asked as she stood up with the help off Danny. Sam and Ringo stood up as well.

"I got a plan!" DJ said excitedly, Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"What's you plan?" Lizzie asked bored as she looked behind them to make sure the ghost (yes, the black shadows were ghost) weren't following them which they were.

"Let's spit up, Lizzie Danny come with me. Sam Ringo you go another way." They agreed to the plan and split up going two different ways. The ghost looked at each other and then shrugged and went after Sam and Ringo. Hey the weakest always comes first (don't know if that's true, it's just part of the story).

"Hey we better hid behind this wall so when they come running by we attack." DJ said as she grabbed two metal tubes that were by her foot and handed one to Lizzie.

"Hey, why don't I get one?" Danny said stooping his foot as a pout came across his face. Lizzie awed him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You look so _cute_ when you pout like that." Lizzie said as she gave Danny another kiss on the lips.

"Guys I swear if you don't stop right now I'll hit you both on the head with this metal tube. Lizzie and Danny stopped kissing glaring at DJ. DJ sighed and was about to say some thing when they heard foot steeps and Danny and Lizzie's ghost sense went off. Lizzie and DJ hid across from one another so that the ghost would get hit by the both of them. Danny stood behind Lizzie in his ghost form ready to fight.

The ghosts were right where they wanted them, DJ and Lizzie swung their weapons in the air and they came crashing down on Sam and Ringo's heads. The ghost that were chasing them stopped and looked down at the two girls who were no passed out on the floor then they looked up at Lizzie and DJ with freaked out looks on their faces. Lizzie looked at DJ and DJ nodded her head they turned to look at the ghosts with their weapons raised looking ready to swing. They took a step forward and…

"BOO!" They both shouted and the ghost screamed bloody murder in fright, it lasted about five minutes before Danny took out his thermos and sucked the ghost into it. Lizzie and DJ were currently rolling on the floor laughing (I know I would).

"Um, guys don't you think we should help Sam and Ringo?" Danny asked looking down at the two knocked out girls. Lizzie and DJ got up looked at Danny then each other then they burst out laughing again.

"Sure we'll help them." DJ said as she grabbed Ringo's right leg and started to drag her across the floor back to where they just came from. Lizzie did the same with Sam and with her free hand she grabbed Danny by his arm and followed DJ.  
ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

After the ghost had left, Vain looked over to where Ikki, Akito, and Agito, who were still up against the wall, and smirked.

"Ikki, I'm sorry." Akito said as he hugged Ikki. Agito looked away then he wrapped his arms around Ikki as well giving him a hug. Ikki blink, the smiled as he hugged Akito and Agito.

"It's ok Akito, I should have realized sooner that I loved you two." Ikki said. Akito and Agito pulled back, surprised looks on their faces. Ikki smiled and was about to give them another hug when he fell right through them. Ikki blinked up at them and saw that they had become transparent.

"What the hell is going on?" Ikki said standing up. Akito and Agito were looking at their hands with shocked looks on their faces. There was a low chuckle behind them.

"Their disappearing and that means I'll be able to take full control of their body and the world that is unless you can stop me." Vain said laughing evilly. Ikki glared at him then he looked at Akito and Agito worriedly only to see Agito smirking.

"Fuck, I had a feeling this would happen. Well Akito, you ready to kill this spirit." Agito said and Akito nodded.

DJ, Lizzie, Danny, and the sill knocked out Sam and Ringo arrived back to the room. They decided to sit back and watch.

Akito walked over to Ikki and kissed him and Agito came over and hugged Ikki from behind. Ikki held Agito's hands as he kissed Akito. DJ took out a camera and took a picture (I would do that to).

Akito and Agito pulled away and turned to Vain who had got up and was glaring at them.

"You two make me sick." Vain hissed at them as fire rose around him. DJ pulled a page of cookies out of nowhere and started to munch on them.

"Where did get those cookies?" Lizzie asked as she reached over and grabbed a cookie for her and Danny, DJ shrugged and they went back to watching the fight.

Akito saw a fireball that was headed straight for Ikki so he pushed him out of the way making him get hit instead. Akito fell to the ground with a thud.

"AKITO!" every one but Vain gasped. Agito went over to Akito and helped him stand up.

"You ok Akito?" Agito asked and Akito nodded looking at Ikki and smiled. Ikki sighed as did their friends. He got up and had a determined look on his face.

"So how are we going to defeat this guy?" Ikki asked Agito who let go of Akito. Agito looked at Ikki and shrugged.

"Kick his ass I guess." Agito said as Akito rolled his eyes.

"Well we have a problem, how are we going to fight him if he can use fire?" Akito asked. Ikki and Agito looked at him then they both looked at each other then back at Akito.

"Agito give me your hand." Akito said Agito who did what Akito asked by placing his hand in Akito's hand. Ikki looked confused as he watched Akito close his eyes. Agito looked like he finally understood and closed his eyes as well. They started to chant some thing in a very old Japanese language. Ikki was only able to pick out the first few lines but the rest he was confused at what they were saying.

"_From Heaven and Hell, Angels and Demons come together just this once to give us strength to take down this spirit and send him to where there is no time, to much time, and not enough time. Send him to where time is his worst nightmare and where time can destroy him if he were ever to escape!"_ this was all Ikki could make out as he watched Akito and Agito. There were black and white lights flying around them. They stopped chanting and opened their eyes. Akito's eyes were white while Agito's eyes were black.

The black and white lights headed right for Vain hitting full force and extracting Vain's spirit from Akito and Agito's body. The white and black lights then surrounded Vain and poof he was gone. Akito and Agito's souls went back into their body but they had past out. The building began to shake and fall to pieces. Ikki picked up Agito from the floor. He switched the eye patch so Akito was out.

"Come on Ikki we got to get out of here." DJ said as she started to drag Ringo once again.

"How there's no exit any where's or windows?" Lizzie asked as she looked around the room they were in. She once again was dragging Sam and holding Danny's hand. Ikki blinked at this then sighed.

DJ was about to say something when a bluish portal appeared in front of them. They all blink then looked to their right the servant from before smiled at them, his eyes were now green instead of the cold black color the mask in his hand and his face was a dark tan color.

"It's the only way out, go." He said and then he disappeared. They all stood there for a second and then ran through the portal.

"Thank you." Ikki said before he ran through the portal holding Akito tight to his chest not wanting to go let of him again.  
pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

They had all went back to Danny's house. Poor Sam and Ringo were dragged the whole way there. Luckily Danny's parents weren't home not even his sister was home yet. They all took a seat on the sofa. DJ and Lizzie dropped Sam and Ringo on the floor, Ikki still held Akito in his arms. Akito opened his eye and looked at Ikki he smiled then he wrapped his arms around Ikki's neck and sat up a little to kiss him, Ikki kissed back.

Lizzie and Danny were currently making out as well. DJ looked at the two couples then looked at the two girls on the floor. She stood up, went into Danny's kitchen, and grabbed a glass of cold water. She went back into the room to find the two couples still making out, but she ignored them and went over to Sam and Ringo.

She dumped some of the water on Ringo who awoke with a scream of "That's cold!", then DJ did the same to Sam who had the same reaction.

The two couples on the sofa saw this and fell off the sofa laughing. Sam and Ringo glared at them but then they both grabbed the tops of their heads with while saying ouch.

DJ and Lizzie looked at each other trying not to laugh.

"What happened?" Sam and Ringo asked at the same time. Danny pointed to DJ and Lizzie.

"They hit you two on the head with metal tubes." Danny explained to the girls. Said girls looked shock then they looked at DJ and Lizzie. Lizzie laughed a little bit more then she turned to Danny and went back to kissing him, Sam's jaw dropped.

"You should give up on Danny, Sam. Maybe you can go out with that dude from Hungry." DJ said with a smirk. Sam sighed realizing that DJ was right but there was no way in hell she was going to date that person.

Ringo blink then looked over at Ikki and saw that he was kissing Akito. They stopped and looked at her, Ringo was glaring at Akito so Akito moved his eye patch over so that Agito was out. Agito returned the glare.

"Fuck you bitch, he's mine!" Agito said as he hid Ikki from Ringo's view but then he kissed Ikki in front of her and Ikki kissed back.

"Hah bitch, that's what you get!" DJ said right in Ringo's face then she bounced over to Agito holding her hand out for a high five, but Agito decided that it was lunchtime and took a bite out of it. DJ with the help of Ikki got him to let go.

"Damn Ikki, you should keep that shark on a leash." DJ said as she rubbed the bite mark. Lizzie and Danny were trying not to laugh. Sam and Ringo looked freaked out.

"What? I'm hungry!" Agito said with a pout. Ikki awed then kissed him.

"So, you bite people?' Ringo asked crossing her arms over her chest. Agito glared at her.

"Shut the fuck up bitch and get me some thing to eat." Agito said, Ringo's mouth fell open and her glasses slipped down her nose. She pushed her glasses back up and followed Sam into the kitchen. Lizzie and Danny had went in their to get some thing for every one.

Every one had a good time, Sam and Ringo became friends. Lizzie and Danny were boyfriend and girlfriend, Ikki and Akito and Agito were boyfriends, and DJ got many pictures of them. Then came the day that Ikki Akito, Agito, and Ringo had to go home they said their goodbyes and headed back home.  
pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Mikan watched as Ikki and Akito walked through the door happily holding hands while going to Ikki's room. Then she watched as Ringo came in with a book and the title was '_HOW TO FIND A BOYFRIEND FOR DUMMIES'._ Mikan sighed then smiled. Then as loud, as she could she shouted…

"I TOLD YOU SO!"

Ikki and Akito who were on the bed making out looked at one another then burst out laughing.  
ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

ok it's done people I hope you liked it and please leave a review. I want to also thank every one who had reviewed for the last four chapters because you guys inspired me to keep going, again thanks you guys are awesome…I hope you liked it jay (my friend who is the character Lizzie in the story, she's awesome.)


End file.
